Entre le Bien et le Mal
by SalemaW
Summary: Rating M à cause du yaoi mais c'est léger .Certains animaux sont des créations de dieu et d'autre du diable... Que se passerait il si le diable revenait chez les Soma pour récupérer son bien? Comment Akito va réagir? Histoires d'amour ect
1. Chapter 1

Les pensées sont entre et les actions et mes commentaires entre ( ) et en italique.

Aujourd'hui il y avait une grande agitation au Palais des Enfers. En effet, c'était l'anniversaire de la belle princesse démoniaque. Elle fêtait ses seize ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds cendrés et bouclés. Ils étaient ornés de mèches carmin et de rubans noirs. Ses ongles étaient toujours peints de rouge sang ou de noir. Ses yeux, bleus outremer, vous électrisez au moindre regard. Elle n'était pas grande : à peine un mètre soixante deux, mais elle savait imposer son autorité mieux que quiquonque. A l'occasion de ce jour particulier, elle portait une robe rouge avec de la dentelle noire. L'habit était composé d'un corset, pour ensuite s'évaser au niveau des hanches. La beauté de l'adolescente égalait son intelligence et personne, ici, n'osait la défier. Elle était aussi cruelle que douce, aussi malsaine qu'angélique. Tout le monde la respectait et la craignait. Elle était aussi imprévisible. Elle décida donc qu'il était grand temps de rendre visite à sa petite famille, les Soma…

………………………

Tohru : vous voulez manger quoi ce soir ?

Kyo : du poisson.

Yuki : du fromage et des poireaux.

Kyo : hors de question pour les poireaux !!

Yuki : tais-toi baka neko !

Tohru : _(brandissant son couteau de cuisine devant elle)_ Arrêtez !!!! Je ferais du saumon et un soufflé fromage-poireaux _(ndla : c'est mangeable ça ?)_

Kyo et Yuki : pose ton couteau !

Shigure : bonjour les enfants !

Tohru : bonsoir M. Shigure !

Shigure : ce soir nous avons des invités !

Tohru : vraiment ? C'est génial ! Je me mets vite au travail alors !

Yuki : qui est-ce ?

???: mais c'est moi bien sûr mon cher frère !!!!!

Ayame sauta sur le rat et le serra contre lui. Il reçu alors un coup de poing magistral. Hatori était derrière, calme, comme à son habitude.

Hatori : du calme Aya, sinon on rentre.

Ayame : ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!! Miiiiichantttttttt !!! Shi-chan console-moi !!!

Et il sauta sur le chien sous le regard désespéré des autres. Après quelques péripéties, dont quelques blagues pourries du serpent, ils se mirent à table.

Hatori : c'est très bon.

Tohru : merci !!! Je suis contente que ça vous plaise !!!

Shigure : mon épouse est parfaite !

Il fut immédiatement frappé par Yuki et Kyo, tandis que le dragon affichait un air plus que blasé. La suite du repas fut à peu près calme. Soudain une voix les intérompit.

???: salut la compagnie !

Le chien et ses deux amis s'étouffèrent en me voyant. Les trois autres ne me connaissaient pas. J'arrangeai mes cheveux blonds et avançai vers eux.

Moi : vous me dîtes pas bonjour tous les trois ? C'est pas gentil de m'accueillir aussi froidement.

Hatori : on est tout simplement très surpris de te voir ici. C'est vraiment surprenant.

Je m'approchai encore, les fixant avec mes yeux bleus. Je posai mes mains sur les épaules de Shigure qui se raidit. Les yeux d'Ayame reflétaient la terreur, ceux d'Hatori la surprise et la méfiance. Les trois autres ne disaient toujours rien, trop déroutés pour parler.

Shigure : _(très tendu)_ pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Moi : _(passant mes bras autour de son cou)_ Je suis revenue mettre un peu d'ordre.

Il était pétrifié, tout comme le serpent. Le médecin me jetai un regard noir. Une petite voix timide se fit entendre.

Tohru : excusez-moi mademoiselle, mais qui êtes-vous ?

Voilà le début de ma nouvelle fic !! Je mettrais la suite si elle est demandée !! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez please !!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** j'ai eu un problème dans le premier chapitre et j'ai même pas fait de présentations... donc je vais tout de suite y remédier!!

**Crédits:** persos à Natsuki Takaya sauf Diane, Alan, Lena et Mélinda.

**Note1:** je republie cette fic sur ce site car elle a pas mal marché sur l'autre! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je lui souris.

**Moi : je suis Mélinda Soma, la demi-sœur de Shigure.**

**Tohru : Enchantée.**

**Moi : moi de même.**

Je m'éloignai d'eux et m'approchai de la fenêtre.

**Shigure : où vas-tu habiter ?**

**Moi : je ne sais pas. Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas vivre chez toi Shi-chan.**

**Shigure : tant mieux **

**Moi : se sera soit chez Ayame soit chez Hatori.**

Les trois adultes connaissaient la raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais pas loger chez n'importe quel maudit.

**Moi : alors ?**

Le serpent était terrifié rien qu'à l'idée d'être dans la même pièce que moi, alors… Le dragon poussa un soupir désespéré.

**Hatori : c'est bon, viens chez moi.**

Je le remerciai car je savais que c'était un sacrifice de sa part. J'appréciais vraiment son geste. Il m'emmena donc chez lui.

………………………………

**Hatori : il va falloir prévenir Akito de ta présence ici.**

**Moi : elle ne peut pas refuser.**

**Hatori : je sais bien, mais c'est la moindre des choses.**

**Moi : t'as raison j'y vais.**

Je déambulai à travers les jardins et arrivai chez le chef de famille.

**Moi : bonjour Akito.**

Elle se retourna vivement en entendant ma voix.

**Akito : toi ? Ici ?**

**Moi : je suis venue te saluer et te dire que je m'étais installée chez Hatori. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne changera en rien tes habitudes.**

Elle était verte de rage.

**Akito : pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Les maudits sont à moi !**

**Moi : pas tous, seulement sept d'entre eux. Bonne journée.**

Je m'en allai sans plus de formalités.

……………………………..

De retour chez le dragon.

**Hatori : ça te va le canapé pour dormir ?**

**Moi : oui c'est bon.**

**Hatori : t'as beaucoup d'affaires ?**

Je lui indiquai mes deux valises.

**Moi : j'ai pris mes vêtements préférés, quelques objets et des livres. Si j'ai besoin, je pourrais retourner chez moi chercher autre chose.**

**Hatori : très bien. Je vais essayer de te trouver un tiroir vide.**

Il était vraiment gentil avec moi, malgré sa grande méfiance. C'était rare qu'on se comporte ainsi face à moi.

**Moi : Hatori, quelles sont les règles ici ?**

Il me jeta un regard interrogatif.

**Hatori : un minimum de savoir-vivre sera suffisant. Inutile de te préciser que les excentricités auxquelles tu es habituée ne seront pas vraiment les bienvenues.**

**Moi : tu parles de quoi ?**

**Hatori : de tes goûts et tendances bizarres. Essaie d'être à peu près normale ici, s'il te plaît.**

**Moi : vais essayer.**

**Hatori : merci.**

Il était de onze ans mon aîné. Quelque part je n'étais qu'une gamine pour lui. Je soupirai et allai dans la cuisine.

…………………………….

Deux heures plus tard.

Le médecin arrêta précipitamment la lecture de ses dossiers à cause d'un fait inquiétant : une forte odeur de brûlé s'échappait de sa cuisine. Il y pénétra rapidement et vit le spectacle. La pièce n'aurait pas été dans un pire état si un tsunami y était passé. Il y avait de la pâte à gâteau de partout, des paquets vides gisaient sur le sol et dans le four, une chose carbonisée non identifiée. Au milieu de ce champ de bataille était assise sa jeune colocataire.

**Hatori : qu'est ce que tu as fait Mélinda ?**

**Moi : _(yeux larmoyants)_ je voulais faire le repas mais c'est la première fois parce que j'ai une cuisinière à la maison. Et donc j'ai confondu la farine et la levure ainsi que le sel et le sucre. Ensuite…**

**Hatori : _(complètement désespéré mais amusé)_ stop !! C'est parti d'une bonne attention mais la prochaine fois tu m'attendras et je t'apprendrais comment faire. _(ndla : moi je le veux bien en prof particulier, baveee )_ Pour l'instant, range tout.**

**Moi : merci Hatori, t'es gentil !**

A cet instant, le dragon avait du mal à croire que cette fille était le diable, et pourtant, il savait combien elle pouvait être cruelle.

…………………………..

Le lendemain.

**Hatori : Mélinda ? C'est quoi ses tâches sur tes vêtements et tes mains ?**

**Moi : du sang… **

**Hatori : celui de qui ???**

* * *

Laissez des reviews please !! Hihi, à plus !!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:**voici la suite. Les pensées sont en italiques et les actions entre parenthèses.

* * *

**Moi : c'est le sang d'un prisonnier. Tu sais très bien qu'au Palais des Enfers on a une prison. C'est moi qui m'occupe des exécutions et parfois aussi des tortures.****Hatori : mais tu n'as que seize ans ! De plus… **

**Moi : pas de discours moralisateur ! Ca a toujours été le job du maître des Enfers. J'ai pris la relève de mon père, un point c'est tout.**

**Hatori : va prendre une douche, moi je sors.**

Il claqua la porte. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec elle. Son âme de petite fille mêlée à la cruauté d'un démon le troublait. Il aurait voulu l'aider.

L'eau coulait sur mon corps pâle et mince, mais l'odeur du sang refusait de partir. Ce parfum pouvait m'enivrer à me rendre folle. Je vidai la moitié de mon flacon de gel douche afin de m'apaiser. Je tournai les robinets et mis une serviette autour de moi. Et, sans me sécher, je sortis de la salle de bain pour aller chercher mes habits.

**Moi : kyahhhhhhhhhhhh ! Je croyais que t'étais parti ! **

**Hatori : _je ne peux pas détourner mon regard. _Je suis rentré plus tôt que prévu.**

**Moi : ah… **

**Hatori : _elle est encore toute mouillée. Ses yeux bleus sont vraiment magnifiques. Mais à quoi je pense moi ? Si ça continue, Shigure et Ayame vont déteindre sur moi… quelle horreur !_**

**Moi : heuuu Hatori… tu pourrais te pousser que je puisse aller chercher de quoi m'habiller ?**

**Hatori : ah heu oui, désolé…**

Il s'écarta. Je sentais son regard dans mon dos, et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, ça me plaisait… Je finis de m'habiller dans la salle de bains.

**Hatori : _elle est un peu inconsciente tout de même. Mais je ne suis pas comme les deux autres idiots, je ne touche pas aux jeunes filles, je ne fantasme pas dessus, je suis médecin, je suis quelqu'un de respectable._ _(séance d'autoconviction d'un hypocampe troublé)_**

Je pris place à côté de lui sur le canapé. Un long silence s'installa. Une mouche passa. L'atmosphère devint pesante. Le mouche repassa. Je soupirai.

**Moi : Hatori, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup et que certaines choses que j'ai faite ou que je fais te choque. Je sais aussi que je suis cruelle parfois mais j'ai un service à te demander.**

Il se tourna vers moi.

**Hatori : un service ? J'ai toujours entendu dire que le diable n'avait jamais besoin de personne.**

**Moi : te moque pas de moi !**

**Hatori : mais c'est la vérité. De plus, je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais être utile à la princesse des Enfers.**

Je fondis en larmes.

**Moi : si tu le fais pas pour moi, fais le au moins pour Shigure.**

**Hatori : explique-toi.**

**Moi : tu sais très bien que lui et moi avons la même mère et un père différent. Notre mère, quand elle a su que son fils était maudit, elle a bien réagit. Mais moi, elle ne m'a pas acceptée. Elle criait sans cesse « j'ai couché avec le diable ! Mon bébé est un monstre ! ». Elle est peu à peu devenue folle et s'est faite internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique quand j'avais cinq ans. Je ne supporte plus de la voir ainsi. Alors, s'il te plaît Hatori, efface mon souvenir de sa mémoire, fait qu'elle ne se souvienne que de Shigure et plus de moi ! Je t'en supplie !**

Mes larmes coulaient toutes seules et étaient douloureuses. Le dragon posa sa main sur ma tête.

**Hatori : c'est d'accord. Nous irons demain matin.**

**Moi : merci…**

…………………………………..

Le lendemain.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'hôpital psychiatrique. C'était un ancien bâtiment en briques rouges. Une jeune infirmière nous conduisit dans la chambre de ma mère et ferma la porte. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil en cuir, troué et moisi. Son regard se perdait dans l'horizon qu'elle observait. C'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Elle portait une robe de chambre grise. Jadis, c'était une très belle femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs et pétillants. Aujourd'hui, il ne restait plus rien de sa beauté et de son élégance passée. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

**Hatori : bonjour madame.**

**Diane : bonjour jeune homme.**

Elle se mit à trembler lorsqu'elle m'aperçut.

**Diane : Vade retro sale démon ! Meurs !**

Je baissai les yeux.

**Hatori : madame, souhaitez vous oublier l'existence de Mélinda ?**

Un étrange sourire se dessina sur son visage terne.

**Diane : bien sûr ! Délivrez moi de cette chose !**

**Hatori : très bien.**

Il s'installa près d'elle, posa son pouce et son index sur le front de ma mère et ferma les yeux.

**Hatori : vous n'avez jamais vu le diable, vous n'avez pas eu de fille avec lui.**

Il réouvrit les yeux. C'était terminé. Et, pour la première fois depuis ma naissance, un sourire illumina le visage de ma mère. Je quittai la chambre, suivit par le dragon.

**Hatori : tu ne regrettes pas ? **

**Moi : non, au contraire. Pour la première fois de ma vie je l'ai vue sourire.**

**Merci Hatori. Merci beaucoup.**

**Hatori : je t'en prie.**

…………………………….

Deux jours plus tard chez Shigure.

**Moi : salut tout le monde !**

**Tohru : bonjour Mélinda ! Merci d'être venue !**

**Momiji : il paraît que t'es douée pour faire des jouets ! **

**Moi : oui, c'est un de mes passe-temps.**

**Tohru : tu voudrais pas nous aider à en fa briquer pour la vente du lycée ?**

**Moi : avec plaisir.**

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore, c'était que mes créations étaient d'un genre tout à fait particulier…

* * *

Prochain chapitre : la suite et rapprochement entre Yuki et Haru, Kyo et Tohru.

Merci pour le commentaire. N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser pour donner votre avis ou pour me dire si vous voulez la suite ! Pitié !


	4. Chapter 4

Je m'étais installée dans le salon et j'avais demandé à ce qu'on ne me dérange pas. Trois heures plus tard, j'appelais Shigure, Tohru, Momiji, Kyo et Yuki afin de leur montrer mes jouets. Ils poussèrent un cri d'effroi.

**Moi : quoi ?**

**Kyo : c'est quoi ces choses ?**

Sur la table étaient disposées les poupées que j'avais faite. L'une avait les cheveux teints en noir et avait les globes oculaires complètement vides. Sa bouche était cousue en croix et une de ses mains avait été remplacée par un couteau. Elle portait une robe rouge à rubans noirs. Une autre avait des cheveux rouge sang. Ses yeux bicolores ne se fermaient plus, étant attachés à sa peau par du fil noir. Elle avait un teint cadavérique et était amputée d'un pied et d'un bras. Elle portait une robe de mariée. La dernière était en fait un petit squelette vêtu d'un ensemble rose. Personnellement, j'étais très fière de mon travail.

**Moi : ça vous plaît pas ?**

**Momiji : j'ai peur ! Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !**

**Tohru : on peut pas vendre ça à des enfants ! J'ai peur moi aussi !**

Enervée et vexée, je partis précipitamment. Shigure ne manqua pas de faire par de mon « exploit » à ses deux amis.

……………………………

Un peu plus tard chez Hatori.

**Hatori : _(ton moqueur)_ félicitation pour l'aide que tu as apporté à Tohru et Momiji. Je pense qu'ils vont faire des cauchemars pendant plusieurs jours.**

**Moi : oh ça va ! C'est pas ma faute si on n'a pas la même notion d'art et de beauté.**

**Hatori : en effet.**

**Moi : en plus, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai invité Tohru, Haru, Kyo et Yuki dans le labyrinthe qu'on a chez moi. C'est fait exprès pour les enfants et les ados. Faut trouver la sortie en premier pour gagner un prix. Momiji a refusé d'y aller. Je crois que je lui fais peur.**

**Hatori : tu m'étonnes… et ils y vont quand ?**

**Moi : ce soir. Je vais les accompagner. Shigure et Ayame ont dit qu'ils voulaient aussi participer. J'ai accepté.**

**Hatori : je vais t'accompagner pour surveiller un peu.**

**Moi : si tu veux. Au moins je serais pas toute seule en attendant qu'ils sortent.**

**Hatori : oui…**

…………………………………

Vers vingt heures au labyrinthe.

**Shigure : il est où le Palais ? **

**Moi : à trois kilomètres.**

**Tohru : c'est quoi les règles du jeu ?**

**Moi : par groupe de deux, vous entrerez dans le labyrinthe par une entrée différente. Ensuite, vous devrez être les premiers à trouver la sortie pour gagner un jolie cadeau ! Je vous attendrais à la sortie avec Hatori. Les groupes seront : Shigure-Ayame, Kyo-Tohru et Haru-Yuki. Bonne chance !**

Et ils partirent chacun de leur côtés.

**Hatori : dis-moi, ce labyrinthe est bien éclairé au moins ? **

**Moi : à peu près, ça dépend des endroits.**

**Hatori : d'accord… et il n'y a rien de spécial ? **

**Moi : non, juste quelques décorations et certainement les squelettes de ceux qui n'ont jamais trouvé la sortie.**

**Hatori : _(très inquiet d'un coup)_ c'est pas vrai…**

**Moi : mais sois rassuré, je les ferais sortir avant qu'ils ne meurent !**

**Hatori : _(plus désespéré tu meurs)_ encore heureux…**

**Moi : allez viens, on va rejoindre la sortie !**

…………………………….

**Haru : on devrait aller par là.**

**Yuki : depuis quand as-tu le sens de l'orientation ?**

**Haru : … **

**Yuki : allez viens on continue.**

…………………………

**Tohru : Kyyoooooooooooo !**

**Kyo : quoi ?**

**Tohru : j'ai trébuché sur… **

**Kyo : _(se retournant) _sur un cadavre en décomposition…**

Il attrapa la main de la boulette de riz et commencèrent à courir.

…………………………..

**Ayame : tu crois qu'il y a une sortie ?**

**Shigure : j'espère. Mais avec elle, il faut s'attendre à tout… **

**Ayame : si on doit rester ici, on peut peut-être faire un câlin d'adieux au cas où, non ?**

**Shigure : on verra plus tard.**

**Ayame : bisousssssssssssssss Shi-chan !**

Le chien embrassa furtivement le reptile et se remirent en route.

……………………………

**Yuki : on peut s'arrêter un peu ?**

Ils s'assirent sur le sol froid. Haru posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Yuki.

* * *

Voilà la suite nyark nyark ! Qui la veut cette suite, d'ailleurs ? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: **pensées en italique.

**Crédits:** persos toujours à Natsuki Takaya sauf Mélinda (la pauvre...)

**Note1 :** qui voudra la suite?**

* * *

**

**Tohru : attend Kyo, tu cours trop vite !**

**Kyo : désolé, je voulais juste partir loin du cadavre… **

**Tohru : j'ai peur Kyo, très peur. Il y a une atmosphère étrange ici. Je veux partir.**

Elle commença à pleurer. Le chat s'approcha d'elle et essuya ses larmes.

**Kyo : on trouvera la sortie, je te le promets.**

**Tohru : merci. Oh, regarde, la lune est magnifique !**

**Kyo : pas autant que toi… **

**Tohru : quoi ? _( ndla :_** ** o ** _**idiote, il t'a fait une déclaration d'amour là)**_

**Kyo : _(légèrement rouge)_ non rien.**

Il la prit par la main et continuèrent leur route.

**…………………….**

Haru avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Yuki.

**Yuki : Ha-haru ?**

**Haru : s'il te plaît, juste un moment.**

**Yuki : d'accord.**

**Haru : tu as vu la lune ? Elle est dorée, c'est beau.**

**Yuki : oui…**

Le bœuf posa sa main sur celle du rat. Celui-ci commença à rougir.

**Haru : il paraît que les nuits de pleine lune, tout est possible.**

**Yuki : vraiment ? J'en suis pas sûr.**

Le plus jeune se redressa légèrement et se tourna vers son cousin aux cheveux gris.

**Haru : tu veux vérifier ?**

**Yuki : heu, oui.**

**Haru : parfait.**

Il s'approcha du rat et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Yuki mit quelques secondes à réaliser puis se laissa faire. Après quelques minutes d'un baiser prononcé, ils se séparèrent.

**Yuki : t'avais raison, lors de la pleine lune, tout est possible…**

Ils se levèrent et, main dans la main, reprirent leur route.

**……………………………**

**Ayame : c'est quoi se bruit ?**

**Shigure : t'as écrasé quelque chose je crois.**

Ils baissèrent les yeux. Le sol était couvert d'ossements. Des phalanges, des tibias, des côtes et des rotules formaient un adorable assortiment blanchâtre. Le serpent hurla et il s'enfuit avec le chien.

**……………………………….**

**Hatori : ils commencent à être long.**

**Moi : mais non, ce n'est même pas minuit. Si ils ressortent avant demain matin, on aura de la chance. Si tu veux, tu peux dormir.**

**Hatori : non ça va. _ils vont me faire mourir d'inquiétude_**

**……………………………..**

Pafffff, le bruit d'une collision. Nos six concurrents venaient de se rentrer dedans.

**Kyo : il faut vite trouver la sortie, c'est morbide ici.**

**Yuki : tout à fait.**

Quelques mètres plus tard, le sol changea de texture. Il était devenu gluant, visqueux, puant et collant.

**Tohru : on marche dans quoi là ?**

Le chien indiqua un panneau où il était inscrit : « félicitations ! Vous êtes presque arrivée à la sortie ! Encore une cinquantaine de mètres droit devant. Vous traversez actuellement un marécage. » En dessous, se trouvait une petite pancarte : « Marécage de sang et organes bouillis. » Ils hurlèrent et tentèrent de se tirer de ce marécage. Malheureusement, c'était très glissant. En effet, les rochers avaient été recouvert de cervelle. Après plusieurs minutes de lutte acharnée, ils purent se dégager et coururent vers la sortie.

**……………………………**

**Moi : tiens, ils sont tous là.**

**Hatori : _(soupir de soulagement)_ tant mieux.**

**Moi : bravo ! Vous êtes doué !**

**Hatori : vous allez bien ?**

Tohru vomit de dégoût et Shigure raconta leurs mésaventures. Ayame était blême et s'écroula sur une chaise. Haru, Kyo et Yuki étaient en colère et s'avancèrent dangereusement vers moi.

**Moi : ça ne vous a pas plu ?**

**Black Haru : tu plaisantes ? C'est quoi ce jeu macabre ! T'es complètement folle !**

**Kyo : c'est vrai c'est horrible comme truc ! **

**Yuki : t'es pas normale.**

**Moi : _(larmes aux yeux)_ je voulais juste vous montrer le jeu dont on est fier ici.**

**Kyo : vas te faire enfermée, ça soulagera tout le monde ! **

**Black Haru : ouai les fous faut pas qui restent dehors !**

**Moi : _(pleure)_ c'est toujours pareil… J'ai rien fait de mal…**

Je m'enfuis en pleurant tandis que les autres rentrèrent, traumatisés.

**………………………………**

**: il va falloir récupérer nos maudits, il est grand temps…**

* * *

Voilu ! Mettez moi pleins pleins de review s'il vous plaît pour me dire votre avis et si vous voulez la suite. Pleaseeeeeeee (chibi eyes larmoyants). A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre . 


	6. Chapter 6

**Crédits: **Poèmes à Baudelaire et à Apollinaire.

* * *

Palais des Enfers.

**Lena : il va falloir récupérer les maudits, il est grand temps.**

**Moi : non grand-mère, pas encore. Ce n'est pas le moment. C'est encore trop tôt.**

**Lena : c'est toi qui choisit. Ce sont les tiens après tout.**

**Moi : oui.**

**………………………………**

Plus tard chez Hatori.

**Hatori : ils t'ont blessé ?**

**Moi : qui ?**

**Hatori : Kyo, Yuki et Haru avec leurs réflexions hier soir. T'es partie en pleurant.**

**Moi : qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?**

**Hatori : je n'aime pas voir les jeunes filles pleurer.**

**Moi : je ne pense pas avoir encore le cœur d'une jeune fille.**

**Hatori : et moi je pense le contraire.**

Son commentaire me fit rougir.

**Hatori : dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu revenue ?**

**Moi : pour rien.**

**Hatori : ne mens pas.**

**Moi : je veux rétablir l'ordre qu'Akito a brisé en vous gardant tous ici.**

**Hatori : et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?**

**Moi : le temps nous le dira… **

**………………………….**

Le lendemain dans la nuit.

Hatori n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il y a trois ans, c'était à cause de Kana. Aujourd'hui cette blessure se cicatrisait peu à peu. Le mariage de la jeune femme l'y avait aidé. Mais maintenant, c'était Mélinda la cause de son insomnie. Elle l'attirait malgré lui. Des femmes et des belles jeunes filles, il en avait vu. Pourtant la princesse des Enfers l'hynoptisait. Il aurait pu se perdre dans ses yeux bleus outremers. Depuis quelques temps, il tentait chaque jour de résister à l'attraction du diable. Il se maudissait lui-même d'être troublé ainsi par une fille de onze ans sa cadette. _(ndla : et oui, 11+16 27 ) _Ne tenant plus dans son lit, il se leva et vit que sa colocataire ne dormait pas non plus. Elle portait une chemise de nuit rouge. Elle faisait face à la baie vitrée et observait le dehors. Ses doigts parcouraient la vitre. Elle parlait seule mais semblait s'adressait à quelqu'un. Il l'écouta.

**_«_ ****_Gloire et louange à toi, Satan, dans les hauteurs  
Du Ciel, où tu régnas, et dans les profondeurs  
De l'Enfer, où, vaincu, tu rêves en silence!  
Fais que mon âme un jour, sous l'Arbre de Science,  
Près de toi se repose, à l'heure où sur ton front  
Comme un Temple nouveau ses rameaux s'épandront! »_ _Cette prière est pour toi papa. C'est notre litanie, notre chanson. Et chaque jour je répète ces mots, encore et encore, pour qu'il parvienne jusqu'à toi, au-delà des barrières de la Mort. Mais aujourd'hui, cette prière ne sera pas seule, j'ai un autre cadeau pour toi, en ce jour funeste qu'est l'anniversaire de ta disparition._ **

_**« J'ai cueilli ce brin de bruyère  
L'automne est morte souviens-t'en  
Nous ne nous verrons plus sur terre  
Odeur du temps Brin de bruyère  
Et souviens-toi que je t'attends »**_

_**A cause de ta mort j'ai du grandir plus vite. Devenir Satan à cinq ans ce n'est pas facile tu sais. Le temps m'a tout enlevée : mon enfance et toi. Tu es si loin désormais que je me souviens à peine de ta voix et de ton visage. Seule une photo de nous deux demeure et préserve mon souvenir. Ta mémoire, elle, est gravée au fond de mon cœur et j'essaie de mon mieux de l'honorer en étant la meilleure des princesses de l'Enfer. Je fais de mon mieux, je te le jure, mais c'est difficile. Je ne suis même pas adulte et parfois j'ai peur. Peur de mes choix, peur des autres et peur de moi-même. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour me guider. Mais il en est autrement. J'espère que de la où tu es tu es fier de moi et veilles sur mes pas.**_ Je fermai les yeux.

**Hatori : c'est triste comme parole. Mais c'est beau.**

Je me retournai. Il portait un caleçon noir et une chemise grise entre ouverte. Ses cheveux en bataille le rendait encore plus séduisant.

**Moi : je ne t'ai pas réveillé ?**

**Hatori : non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je n'arrivai pas à dormir, c'est tout. **

**Moi : moi non plus. **

**Hatori : je ne savais pas pour ton père.**

** Moi : il était malade.**

Je lui souris mais des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux. Il s'approcha de moi et je me blottis dans ses bras. C'était juste une étreinte rassurante, enfin c'est ce que nous avons voulu croire. La lune déclina dans le ciel. Demain serait un autre jour, demain apporterait de la nouveauté dans leurs vies.

* * *

**Mirki beaucoup beaucoup pour les reviews ! Voilà la suite . Prochain chapitre : Hatori, Mélinda, Shigure, Ayame, Haru, Yuki, Tohru et Kyo à la montagne… Le pouvoir des chambres hôtels !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** merci pour les reviews et pensées en italique.

**Note1: **les scènes les plus intimes entre les personnages ne seront pas vraiment détaillées, pour que plus de monde puisse lire ma fic (c'est valable pour tous les chapitres)

* * *

Haru, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Shigure, Ayame et moi partîmes à la montagne pendant une semaine. Akito avait interdit aux autres de nous rejoindre. Il faisait beau et l'air n'était pas trop frais. Nous arrivâmes assez rapidement à notre hôtel. Il était entièrement en bois de chêne et s'élevait sur trois étages. La réceptionniste nous remis quatre clés de chambres successives.

**Kyo : comment on fait pour les chambres ?**

**Haru : on a qu'à tirer au sort.**

**Moi : très bonne idée !**

Les groupes furent les suivants : Haru-Yuki, Tohru-Kyo, Ayame-Shigure et Hatori et moi _(ndla : le hasard fait bien les choses mwahahaha)_. Le serpent et le chien embêtèrent leur ami pendant un moment. Lorsque nous découvrîmes les chambres, nous eûmes une surprise. Il n'y avait que des grands lits.

**……………………………**

Le dragon posa sa valise et observa la pièce.

**Moi : Hatori ? Ca va ?**

**Hatori : il semblerait qu'il y ait un petit problème pour dormir.**

**Moi : on fera avec.**

**Hatori : ça ne te gêne pas ?**

**Moi : qui pourrait être gêné de dormir à côté d'un beau gosse ?**

Il rougit et plongea son nez dans le placard. Je souris.

**………………………….**

**Haru : c'est bien qu'on soit tombé ensemble.**

**Yuki : oui.**

**Haru : tu n'as pas peur ?**

**Yuki : de quoi ? **

**Haru : que je te saute dessus pendant ton sommeil.**

**Yuki : …**

Le ton sérieux du bœuf avait troublé le rat. Il se demandait s'il était vraiment sérieux.

**………………………..**

**Tohru : quand on dormira, je ferais attention pour que tu ne te transformes pas.**

**Kyo : oui, merci. _si seulement je pouvais la serrer dans mes bras._ **

**……………………….**

**Ayame : Shigure, tu ne crois pas que Tori-chan va s'ennuyer ?**

**Shigure : non, je suis sûr qu'il va être occupé… **

**Ayame : tu crois qu'ils vont… **

**Shigure : _(sourire pervers)_ je pense.**

**Ayame : ouhouhouh.**

**………………………**

Après un repas plus ou moins calme et après s'être fait virer de la salle pour nuisance sonore, nous regagnâmes nos chambres. Hatori était dans la salle de bain et je me mis en pyjama. C'était une chemise de nuit bleu foncé à bretelles et assez courte. Alors que j'allai fermer les rideaux, j'aperçus un cafard. Je poussai un cri et le dragon me rejoignit. Il était torse-nu et ne portait qu'un boxer noir _(ndla :imagine la scène baveuhhhhhhhh ! Faut se ressaisir…)._

**Hatori : pourquoi as-tu crié ?**

Je m'approchai de lui.

**Moi : un cafard !**

Il vit la petite bête en question.

**Hatori : tu te fous de moi ?**

**Moi : _(yeux larmoyants)_ Naaaaaan ! J'ai la phobie des insectes !**

Il secoua la tête et fit valser la chose à l'extérieur.

**Moi : _(soupirs)_ merci.**

**Hatori : de rien.**

Il se trouvait entre la fenêtre et moi. Il était vraiment craquant et bien foutu qui plus est.

**Hatori_ : faut vite que j'aille m'habiller. Et puis c'est quoi cette tenue qu'elle porte ?_**

Il fit quelques pas mais je ne bougeai pas. Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je levai la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux _(1m62 contre 1m82 --')_. Nous nous fixâmes quelques secondes mais cela nous paru une éternité. Malgré tous nos efforts, l'attraction était la plus forte. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et je fermai les yeux. Elles étaient douces et chaudes. Bientôt, nos langues se rencontrèrent et se découvrirent. Notre baiser fut tendre mais passionné. Après quelques minutes, nous nous séparâmes, à bout de souffle. Dans ses yeux était apparue une étincelle. Je posai mes mains sur son torse nu. Sa peau était douce et froide. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux et effleura ma joue. Il reprit possession de mes lèvres pendant que mes mains parcouraient son dos. Puis il délaissa ma bouche pour s'attaquer à mon cou. Des frissons me parcoururent. Il s'arrêta un instant et m'invita à m'installer sur le lit. Je m'allongeai sur le dos et il vint sur moi. Il s'attaqua à nouveau à mon cou puis descendit. Ma chemise de nuit le gênait. Il l'enleva donc sans aucune autre forme de procès. Alors que ses baisers descendaient de plus en plus bas, je caressai ses fesses musclés à travers le tissu. Il frissonna mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Cependant, les choses allaient un peu trop lentement à notre goût. Ce fut pour cette raison que nous nous débarrassâmes de nos derniers vêtements pour pouvoir enfin profiter du plaisir de la chair. Ce fut intense et magique. Le pouvoir des chambres d'hôtel nous avait atteints.

**……………………………**

Alors que dans la chambre des deux adultes, des choses plus que perverses se déroulaient (Shigure adore manger du serpent à la chantilly…), dans celle de Tohru et Kyo, l'ambiance était plus romantique.

**Tohru : Kyo, ça ne te fais rien d'être avec moi dans la chambre ? **

**Kyo : _(s'asseyant à côté d'elle)_ pas du tout, j'ai beaucoup de chance au contraire.**

**Tohru : pourquoi ? **

**Kyo : parce que je suis avec la plus belle des princesses.**

La boulette de riz rougit.

**Tohru : Kyo, je, je… **

**Kyo : chut… _(il lui pose un doigt sur la bouche)._ Je t'aime…**

Il se leva et alla dormir, laissant la jeune fille perdue dans ses pensées.

**…………………………**

Haru et Yuki étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le lit.

**Haru : je crois que je ne tiendrais pas jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.**

**Yuki : on verra… **

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : le réveil de nos amis et la suite du voyage. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:**pensées en italique.

**Crédits:**persos toujours à Natsuki Takaya sauf Mélinda.

* * *

Quand le soleil se lève, les pensées s'éveillent…

**……………………….**

**Hatori : _(se réveillant et réalisant ce qui s'est passé)_ _oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Comment j'ai pu faire ça ? Comment on a pu faire ça ? Je ne peux pas nier que j'ai passé une nuit fantastique mais… mais c'est mal, très mal ! C'est un délit ! C'est une ado de seize ans, je suis un adulte de vingt-sept ans ! C'est du détournement de mineur ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit ? Suis-je devenu fou ? Oui, fou de son regard envoûtant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir commis un sacrilège, c'est atroce ! Bon c'est vrai, j'ai pu constater que ce n'était pas la première fois pour elle… mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Où étaient ma bonne conscience et ma responsabilité hier soir ? Elle m'a hypnotisé… J'aurais dû résister, mais je n'en ai pas eu la force… Finalement, je ne suis peut-être pas aussi insensible que ce qu'Akito pense._**

Hatori était réveillé et je sentais sa peau contre la mienne.

**Moi : _Ce qui s'est passé entre nous hier soir était interdit mais ce n'est pas important. Le diable est l'enfant du vice et du péché de toute manière. De plus, aucun homme avant lui n'a fait battre mon cœur ainsi. Il me trouble et m'attire. Cependant je n'avais pas le droit car c'est l'un de mes maudits. Et pourtant il a réussi à m'ensorceler. Je suis prête à recommencer cette nuit encore et encore._**

Je me tournai vers lui.

**Moi : Hatori… Bonjour ?**

Il planta son regard dans le mien.

**Hatori : tu sais, c'est mal ce qu'on a fait.**

**Moi : je sais.**

Je l'embrassai et il en profita pour m'enlacer.

**Hatori : on ne peut pas rester ensemble, on ne doit pas.**

**Moi : je sais. On aura qu'à faire semblant que rien n'a changé.**

**Hatori : en plus, tu vis chez moi… **

**Moi : on joueras la comédie face aux autres.**

Je posai ma tête contre son torse.

**Hatori : tout nous sépare. L'âge, l'éthique.**

**Moi : et le fait que tu sois l'un de mes maudits.**

**Hatori : ça fait beaucoup.**

**Moi : peu importe. Le dragon a su apprivoiser le cœur du diable.**

**Hatori : j'espère qu'on saura faire semblant…**

**…………………………**

**Kyo : bonjour Tohru.**

**Tohru : _(rouge)_ à propos de ce que tu m'as dit hier soir…**

**Kyo : _(gêné)_ non c'est bon. Je sais bien que personne peut aimer un monstre.**

Elle lui agrippa le poignet.

**Tohru : dis pas ça Kyo ! Moi aussi je t'aime tu sais !**

Il lui sourit. A cet instant il aurait tout donné pour la serrer fort dans ses bras.

**…………………….**

**Ayame : Shi-chan! Y a plein de tâches de chantilly et de confiture sur les draps! Ca colle !**

**Shigure : je crois qu'on a été trop gourmands hink hink hink.**

**Ayame : faudra demander de nouveaux draps… **

**Shigure : oui, pour qu'on puisse recommencer !**

**………………………**

Haru regardait Yuki dormir. Il passa une main dans les mèches grises. Il semblait si fragile. Le rat cligna des paupières et se tourna vers son petit ami.

**Yuki : salut Haru.**

**Haru : bonjour toi.**

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

**……………………**

Alors que ce séjour s'annonçait tendre, romantique, passionné et joyeux, une ombre allait venir noircir se tableau. Qui est cette mystérieuse personne qui est venue voir Mélinda ? Pourquoi est-elle là ? Le pouvoir de la lune se réveille…

* * *

**Mirki pour les reviews . Laissez moi encore pleins de coms et à bientôt !**


	9. Chapter 9

** Note:** Voilà la suite ! J'espère que ma fic vous plaît toujours et merci pour les reviews. Laissez en pleins ! Prochain chapitre : fleur de lune

* * *

Alors que nous allâmes tous prendre notre petit-déjeuner, la nouvelle tomba : deux personnes avaient été assassinées dans la nuit. Elles avaient été vidées de leur sang.

**Tohru : c'est atroce !**

**Ayame : un assassin dans l'hôtel, au secours !**

**Shigure : ça on le savait déjà.**

Il me jeta un regard noir.

**Moi : eh ! C'est pas moi qui les ai tués !**

**Hatori : on le sait.**

**Kyo : c'est bizarre, qui peut vider le sang de quelqu'un ?**

**Moi : un vampire.**

**Yuki : c'est une blague ?**

**Moi : absolument pas.**

**Haru : écoutez ! Quelqu'un appelle à l'aide !**

Nous accourûmes. Une femme, au sol, se faisait boire son sang par un vampire.

**Haru : arrête !**

Il leva la tête et s'essuya la bouche du revers de sa manche. Il paraissait avoir à peine la vingtaine. Il avait des cheveux noirs brillants et des yeux dorés. Ses canines luisaient. Il était divinement beau.

**Moi : Alan ?**

**Alan : maître, je vous cherchais.**

**Moi : en laissant des cadavres derrière toi ?**

**Alan : désolé. Je n'ai pas mangé avant de partir.**

**Moi : ok, ça fait rien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**Alan : c'est votre grand-mère qui m'envoit. Elle souhaiterait que vous accélériez les choses. De plus, vous avez une pile de dossiers qui n'attendent que vous pour être rempli. Je vous les ai amenés pour que vous ne soyez pas obligée de retourner au Palais. Votre grand-mère aimerait que tout soit rempli d'ici la fin de la semaine. Je viendrais les chercher.**

Il me tendit trois gros tas de feuilles.

**Moi : _fait chier. _Merci.**

**Shigure : qui êtes vous jeune homme ?**

**Alan : un employé aux Enfers.**

**Moi : et ce jeune homme a 150 ans, Shigure.**

**Tous : _(grosse goutte derrière la tête)_**

**Alan : et vous êtes ?**

**Shigure : son demi-frère.**

Un peu plus tard.

Alan m'avait prise à part.

**Alan : vous n'acceptez toujours pas ma demande ?**

**Moi : non, c'est hors de question. Je ne me marierais jamais avec toi.**

**Alan : mais votre grand-mère y est vraiment favorable.**

**Moi : je m'en moque. Je ne t'aime pas.**

**Alan : _(essayant de m'embrasser)_ le diable n'est pas censé aimer de toute façon.**

**Moi : lâche-moi !**

Il reçut un coup de poing magistral dans le nez de la part d'Hatori.

**Alan : je ferais un rapport à votre grand-mère. Au revoir.**

Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

**Hatori : tout va bien ?**

**Moi : oui, merci.**

Nous rejoignîmes les autres.

**Kyo : mais tu viens d'où Mélinda ?**

**Haru : et c'est quoi les Enfers ?**

Une lune, ronde et pleine atteignit le centre du ciel. Je m'enfuis, répondant à son appel.

_**Et que cette nuit se réveille le pouvoir lunaire…**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Crédits:**Morceaux d'un poème d'Alfred de Musset puis de Verlaine et de R. Zacharie de Izarra. Et toujours persos à Natsuki Takaya sauf Mélinda.

**Note:**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous voulez la suite ! Pleins de reviews please !

**Autrice: **bah... moi!

**

* * *

****POV extérieur**

**Yuki : mais pourquoi elle s'est enfuit ?**

**Shigure : on a qu'à la suivre !**

Ils se mirent tous en route dans la douceur de la nuit. Après plusieures minutes, ils la retrouvèrent. Mélinda s'était assise sur un rocher au milieu d'un petit lac. La lune, pleine et ronde atteignit alors le centre du ciel et déposa sa lumière sur la jeune fille. Son pouvoir lunaire se réveilla. Les cheveux de la princesse des Enfers devinrent aussi bleus que ses yeux et s'allongèrent. Ses vêtements disparurent et laissèrent place à un tissu de soie dorée, ne couvrant que l'intimité et la poitrine de la belle. Une lyre apparut dans ses mains fines. Elle tourna ses yeux saphirs vers le firmament et entama sa chanson en faisant jouer ses doigts sur les cordes de son instrument.

**« Lune, quel esprit sombre**

**Promène au bout d'un fil,**

**Dans l'ombre,**

**Ta face et ton profil ?**

**Es-tu, je t'en soupçonne,**

**Le vieux cadran de fer**

**Qui sonne**

**L'heure aux damnés d'enfer ?**

**Sur ton front qui voyage,**

**Ce soir ont-ils compté**

**Quel âge**

**A leur éternité ?**

**Et leur chanson se mêle au clair de lune,**

**Au calme clair de lune triste et beau,**

**Qui fait rêver les oiseaux dans les arbres  
Et sangloter d'extase les jets d'eau,  
Les grands jets d'eau sveltes parmi les marbres.**

**J'erre entre ciel et poussière dans la solitude et le silence, le regard perdu dans les étoiles, le coeur plein de mélancolie. J'allonge le pas sous une nuit éternelle, sur un rivage infini : mon pied est léger, mon coeur est lourd, et mes larmes s'évaporent comme de l'éther dans l'espace. Mon chagrin a le prix des choses inconsistantes : je pleure pour rien du tout. »**

La voix du diable était mélodieuse et claire. Sa mélodie avait enchanté toute la nature alentours. La surface de l'eau vibrait délicatement, ridant légèrement le reflet de la Lune, tel un miroir brisé. La lueur lunaire, diaphane et argentée, caressait la peau déjà pâle de la jeune fille. Les autres qui l'avait suivie, assistaient à un spectacle d'une rare beauté, totalement magique et féerique, digne d'un tableau de maître. Le silence s'était installé, comme pour respecter ces rares instants. Soudain, des nuages noirs et épais vinrent cacher la Blonde. Le charme fut rompu et Mélinda retrouva forme humaine. Elle se leva et rejoint la rive.

**POV Mélinda.**

**Moi : qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?**

Ils étaient encore émerveillés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

**Shigure : on t'a suivie.**

**Moi : … **

**Hatori : ce n'est pas une jeune fille que nous avons vu mais une déesse, c'est pas possible**

**Tohru : mais qui es-tu Mélinda ?**

**……………………..**

**Akito : son pouvoir lunaire est total à présent, tout risque de changer si je ne fais rien… Mais, ai-je vraiment envie de l'empêcher d'agir ou est-ce juste une illusion ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: **voilà la suite. **Laissez moi pleins de commentaires !** **SVP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Prochain chapitre : Hatori : «je suis désolé Akito, mais… »

* * *

**Moi : vous voulez savoir qui je suis ? Je suis le diable, maîtresse des Enfers.**

**Kyo : comment ça ?**

**Moi : Akito est le dieu et moi son opposé.**

**Yuki : t'es son ennemi alors ?**

**Moi : oui, en quelques sortes.**

**Haru : mais quel rapport as-tu avec la malédiction ?**

Je souris.

**Moi : certains animaux sont des créations de dieu, d'autres du diable. Je suis venue récupérer ce qui m'appartient.**

**Tohru : tous les maudits ne dépendent pas d'Akito alors ?**

**Moi : tout à fait.**

**Yuki : et qui sont tes maudits ?**

**Moi : …**

Et c'est ainsi que se termina notre séjour.

**…………………………..**

A peine rentrée, je dus remplir mes dossiers car Alan venait les chercher le lendemain. C'était vraiment pénible. N'y tenant plus, je me faufilai derrière Hatori et passai mes bras autour de son cou.

**Moi : bisou ! **

**Hatori : quoi ?**

Je m'assis sur ses genoux. _(ndla : la chance o )_

**Moi : embrasse-moi.**

Il ne se fit pas prier. Nous profitions de ces moments où nous étions seuls, car devant les autres il fallait faire semblant.

**Hatori : je pourrais aller en prison tu sais.**

**Moi : _(passant une main dans se cheveux)_ ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occuperais de quiquonque veut nous embêter.**

**Hatori : même de ton vampire de prétendant ?**

Je me levai.

**Moi : pourquoi tu me parles d'Alan ? **

**Hatori : parce que tu dois te marier avec lui, n'est ce pas ?**

**Moi : c'est vrai, mais moi je ne veux pas. Comme je n'ai pas voulu de ma première fois.**

**Hatori : _(se souvenant qu'elle n'était plus vierge l'autre nuit)_ Comment ça ?**

**Moi : la tradition veut que le diable soit l'être le plus impur qui soit. Pour se faire, on lui enlève sa virginité à onze ans pour les filles et douze pour les garçons. Quand tu deviens le maître des Enfers, on t'enlève ton enfance et on te fait perdre le peu d'innocence qu'il te reste en te faisant passer la nuit avec un inconnu, qui sera exécuté juste après. C'est un viol officiel et organisé. J'ai le pouvoir d'influer sur la vie des autres, mais je ne peux pas choisir la mienne. Tu sais, moi je ne veux pas me marier avec lui, mais si rien ne fait changer ma grand-mère d'avis, je deviendrais sa femme dans même pas un an.**

Quelques larmes roulèrent sur mes joues pâles. Le dragon se leva à son tour et m'enlaça.

**Hatori : pardon, je ne savais pas. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. J'essaierais de t'aider du mieux possible.**

**Moi : merci… **

**……………………………**

Plus tard, chez Shigure.

Momiji et Haru restaient dormir. Après un repas assez agité, chacun gagna sa chambre. Une heure plus tard, alors que tout le monde dormait, le bœuf entra dans la chambre de Yuki et s'assit sur son lit.

**Haru : Yuki ?**

**Yuki : je commençai à désespérer de te voir venir.**

Cette réponse surpris Haru et il prit ça comme une invitation. Il se glissa sous les draps et enlaça le rat.

**Yuki : je t'aime tu sais.**

**Haru : moi aussi.**

Le bœuf passa ses mains sous le haut de pyjama de son petit ami, faisant frissonner ce dernier. Le rat se retourna et l'embrassa. Haru commençait à être impatient et entreprit de déboutonner le haut de son vis-à-vis. Voyant que Yuki ne protestait pas, il se mit à califourchon sur lui et ils commencèrent une longue série de baisers passionnés. Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas tout leur temps et ils se mirent en sous-vêtements pour pouvoir commencer doucement les festivités. Haru parcourait le torse de la nezumi avec sa langue puis avec ses doigts, faisant gémir ce dernier. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à glisser une de ses mains sous le boxer du rat, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

**Akito : Sacrilège ! C'est interdit ! Vous ne pouvez pas et ne devez pas être ensemble ! C'est impensable ! C'est impossible ! Vous serez punis !**

Le chef de famille était dans une colère noire. Les deux jeunes hommes, quant à eux, s'étaient glissés sous les draps.

**Akito : Hatsuharu va t-en et ne le touche plus jamais ! Yuki, tu es un profane !**

**Shigure, Momiji, Tohru et Kyo arrivèrent, ajoutant un peu plus au malaise d'Haru et de Yuki.**

**Shigure : calme toi Akito, s'il te plaît !**

**Akito : _(en plein délire)_ non !!!! Vous brûlerez sur un bûcher ! Vous avez commis un acte irréparable ! Vous ne devez pas vous mélanger !**

Elle voulut se jeter sur eux mais le chien la stoppa en la prenant dans ses bras. Il réussit à la ramener au rez de chaussée.

**Tohru : il va falloir faire attention… **

**Kyo : j'ai l'impression que les ennuis ne font que commencer…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Crédits:**Poème de Baudelaire.

**Note: **Merci de suivre ma fic. Laissez des reviews (yeux larmoyants) please!!. Alors, est ce que quelqu'un veut savoir la suite ? Prochain chapitre : mariage ?

* * *

On frappa chez Hatori.

**Lena : bonjour.**

**Hatori : bonjour madame, vous désirez ? **

**Lena : voir Mélinda.**

Je les rejoignis.

**Moi : grand-mère ? Que fais-tu ici ?**

**Lena : je t'emmène. Je veux que tu te marries ce soir avec Alan.**

**Hatori et moi : quoi ?!!!!??**

**Lena : ne perdons pas de temps, en route.**

**Moi : je veux pas.**

**Lena : je tue ton demi-frère si tu ne viens pas.**

**Moi : laisse Shigure tranquille !**

**Lena : tu n'as pas le choix.**

Je baissai les yeux.

**Moi : pardonne-moi Ha-chan…**

Nous disparûmes.

Le dragon s'assit sur le canapé et trouva un bout de papier qui dépassait.

_« Si un jour on m'emmène_

_Sache que je t'aime._

_Alors vis pour moi et sois heureux._

Adieu. Mélinda. » 

Il le chiffonna et le jeta à travers la pièce.

**………………………..**

Pendant ce temps au Palais des Enfers.

**Lena : Mélinda, tu mettras cette robe. Je viendrais te chercher à 19 heures. J'ai des choses à régler.**

Je m'effondrais sur mon lit. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit de prendre en mains mon destin ?

**……………………..**

Un peu plus tard chez Akito.

**Akito : tu voulais me voir Hatori ?**

**Hatori : oui. Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire.**

**Akito : je t'écoute.**

**Hatori : si tu le souhaites, je resterais ton médecin. Cependant, je dois aller la rejoindre.**

**Akito : _(le regard dans le vide)_ tu es l'un de ses maudits de toute manière. Toutefois, je ne te laisserais y aller que si tu m'expliques ce qu'il y a, pour elle, au fond de ton cœur.**

**Hatori : mais !! **

**Akito : _(s'énervant)_ met tes sentiments à nus et plus vite que ça !**

**Hatori : très bien…**

**« Sans cesse à mes côtés s'agite le Démon;  
II nage autour de moi comme un air impalpable;  
Je l'avale et le sens qui brûle mon poumon  
Et l'emplit d'un désir éternel et coupable. **

_Si coupable d'aimer cette enfant de seize ans. Elle s'agite autour de moi et je ne me lasse jamais de la regarder._

**Parfois il prend, sachant mon grand amour de l'Art,  
La forme de la plus séduisante des femmes,  
Et, sous de spécieux prétextes de cafard,  
Accoutume ma lèvre à des philtres infâmes. **

_Le diable a la plus belle des formes, celle de la princesse aux yeux saphir qu'est Mélinda, cette fleur de lune à la beauté envoûtante.  
_  
**II me conduit ainsi, loin du regard de Dieu,  
Haletant et brisé de fatigue, au milieu  
Des plaines de l'Ennui, profondes et désertes,**

_A chacun de ses baisers, à chaque minute passé à côtés d'elle, je m'éloigne de toi Akito, du dieu. L'appel de l'Enfer est de plus en plus fort.  
_  
**Et jette dans mes yeux pleins de confusion  
Des vêtements souillés, des blessures ouvertes,  
Et l'appareil sanglant de la Destruction! **

_Destruction de mon âme sous ses caresses, destruction de l'unité des maudits, destruction de la glace de mon cœur. Je suis tombé amoureux du démon._**»**

**Lena : magnifique !!!**

La grand-mère de Mélinda se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**Lena : Akito, tu acceptes de le laisser partir ?**

**Akito : je n'ai pas le choix, n'est ce pas ?**

**Lena : tout à fait. Chaque maudit doit être auprès de son maître. Hatori est un animal du diable.**

**Akito : je sais. Je sais aussi que ceux qui lui appartiennent devront la rejoindre tôt ou tard. Je commence à me faire à l'idée de perdre certains d'entre eux.**

**Lena : il faudrait que cela se fasse naturellement.**

**Akito : on verra.**

Elle tourna ses yeux noirs vers Hatori.

**Akito : au revoir. Ne m'oublie pas s'il te plaît.**

**Hatori : je reviendrais te rendre visite. Au revoir.**

Il s'en alla accompagné de Lena. Akito s'effondra sous le poids de ses larmes. La phase de changement avait débuté.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note:** Qui veux la suite ?? Lâchez des reviews !!! Prochain chapitre : Ayame et Yuki

* * *

Un peu plus tard.

**Lena : nous voilà arrivés au Palais des Enfers.**

**Hatori : c'est… spécial.**

Il y avait d'abord un grand portail en fer forgé avec des poignets en forme de têtes de mort, comme dans les cimetières. Il donnait sur une grande allée entourée de saules pleureurs et de rosiers noirs et rouges. De part et d'autre se dressaient quelques habitations en pierres grises ou en marbre, ressemblant étrangement à des mausolées. Enfin, au centre, et entouré de centaine d'hectares de jardin, un grand château qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de Dracula. Un épais brouillard s'était levé, accompagné d'un léger vent. Au loin, sur la droite, on pouvait apercevoir quelques pierres tombales. A gauche, il y avait une petite mare avec un cheval à bascule décapité, sur l'une de ses rives. La dame et le dragon entrèrent alors dans le palais. De nombreux domestiques s'agitaient. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des vampires ou des démons. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs aux murs bordeaux avant d'atteindre une porte rouge ornée de symboles étranges.

**Lena : _(en frappant)_ Mélinda ? J'entre !**

Elle me vit assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

**Lena : tu n'es pas prête ?**

**Moi : non. Je me marrie contre ma volonté donc je refuse de me faire belle. Il faut pas exagérer tout de même.**

**Lena : tu aimerais revoir Hatori avant de te marier… dans vingt minutes ?**

Je me levai, exaspérée.

**Moi : j'aimerais le revoir tout court. J'en ai marre qu'on choisisse pour moi. Fais chier à la fin.**

**Alan : _(apparaissant)_ attention à votre vocabulaire très chère…**

**Moi : toi, la chauve-souris, la ferme !**

**Lena : c'est pas une façon de parler à ton futur époux.**

**Moi : (au bord de l'hystérie) je l'aime pas !! J'en veux pas !! J'en ai marre !!!!!! Rien à foutre des traditions !! Je veux vivre comme je l'entends !!!**

**Lena : _(tout sourire)_ très bien ma chérie. Tu as réussi ton test.**

**Alan : tout à fait.**

**Hatori : quel test ?**

Il apparut à côtés d'eux.

**Moi : Ha-chan ? Et quel test ?**

**Lena : à vrai dire, cette histoire de mariage était un coup monté pour attirer Hatori ici, et enfin récupérer le premier de nos maudits.**

**Moi : c'est pourri ! Vous n'avez pas à manipuler les gens comme ça !!!**

**Alan : du calme, de toute manière, tout est bien qui finit bien.**

**Lena : exact. Hatori vit ici, près de toi… Hatori : … **

**Moi : ….**

**Lena : il est de notre côté à présent et a laissé Akito. Plus que cinq maudits à récupérer.**

**Moi : ça ne sera pas facile.**

**……………………….**

**Ayame : Hatori est le premier à être retourné auprès d'elle.**

**Shigure : il a laissé parler son cœur, pour une fois.**

**Ayame : _(pleurant)_ mais je veux pas qu'on soit séparé !!! Et puis Mélinda me fait peur !**

Le chien l'enlaça.

**Shigure : Aya, quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons toujours amis tous les trois et toujours unis. Ma demi-sœur, malgré son côté cruel, ne cherche pas à détruire. Une fois que tous sera rentré dans l'ordre, nous pourrons nous voir n'importe quand.**

**Ayame : oui, tu as raison. J'espère qu'Akito suivra la même voie… Shigure : espérons… **

**……………………..**

Hatori était sur son nouveau balcon. La nuit était fraîche. Depuis quelques temps, une question s'imposait à son esprit : le dieu et le diable sont-ils nécessairement bon et mauvais ? Rien n'était moins sûr…


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: **Prochain chapitre : la fête du sacrifice.

**Note1: **J'aime pas beaucoup ce chapitre, je préfères les prochains. Malgré tout j'espère que vous voudrez la suite.

**Note2:** ouinnnnnnnn j'ai plus de reviews!!!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Hatori : je peux entrer Mélinda ?**

**Moi : bien sûr.**

Je m'approchai de lui, me mis sur la pointe des pieds _(1m62 VS 1m82)_ et l'embrassai.

**Hatori : de qui vas-tu t'occuper aujourd'hui ?**

**Moi : Ayame et Yuki.**

**Hatori : _(air sévère)_ tu vas séparer Yuki et Haru ?**

**Moi : absolument pas. Quand j'aurais réussi à réunir les six maudits qui sont miens, chacun pourra retourner avec qui il veut. Ils ne seront pas séparés plus d'un mois. Idem pour toi, Shigure et Ayame. Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire de la peine.**

**Hatori : désolé d'avoir pensé ça.**

**Moi : c'est pas grave.**

**………………………..**

Un peu plus tard chez Shigure.

Ayame, Shigure, Kyo, Yuki et Tohru étaient à table. Le serpent venait de se faire taper par son petit frère d'amour.

**Moi : salut les gens !**

**Tohru : bonjour Mélinda !**

**Shigure : tu veux quoi ?**

**Moi : tu le sais. Yuki, dit au revoir à Haru. Aya, salut Shigure. On y va.**

Le reptile se leva mais le rat ne bougea pas.

**Yuki : on va où ?**

**Moi : tu te rappelles quand je vous avais expliqués que certains animaux étaient les miens. Yuki, toi et Ayame êtes des maudits du diable et je suis venue vous chercher. Vous allez rejoindre Hatori.**

**Haru : t'es pas gênée !!**

**Moi : on ne discute pas !**

Yuki embrassa son petit ami et les deux frères me suivirent.

**…………………….**

Au manoir Soma.

**Akito : _(balançant des objets à travers la pièce)_ Encore deux de moins ! Je hais cette fille ! Je la hais !**

**………………..**

Palais des Enfers.

Hatori : bonjour.

**Aya : Tori-chan ! **

**Yuki : salut.**

**Lena : bonjour à vous deux. Je suis la grand-mère de Mélinda. Soyez les bienvenus.**

**Ayame : merci.**

**Yuki : cet endroit est sinistre.**

**Hatori : oui, la décoration n'est pas très accueillante.**

**Lena : installez-vous et appelez des domestiques si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Hatori ? Suivez-moi je vous prie.**

**Ayame : il y a au moins un point positif dans cette situation.**

**Yuki : lequel ?**

**Ayame : je suis avec toi… **

Le rat sourit légèrement mais ne répondit rien. En effet, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, la présence de son frère le rassurait.

Pendant ce temps.

**Hatori : Mélinda, c'est quoi cette histoire de sacrifice ?**

Sa question me surpris.

**Moi : qui t'a parlé de ça ?**

**Hatori : ta grand-mère.**

**Moi : c'est un rituel qui a lieu tous les ans à la même époque. On sacrifie trois prisonniers dans les flammes en l'honneur du cycle de la vie. C'est à moi que reviens la charge de les pousser dans le feu. Tu peux entendre leurs hurlements de douleur déchirer le silence de la salle pendant quelques secondes, puis plus rien. Ensuite, on referme le puit et on ouvre le banquet. La fête peut alors commencer. Ayame, Yuki et toi êtes, évidemment, les bienvenus. Vous serez même mes invités d'honneur ! Je suis vraiment très impatiente d'être demain soir !**

Le dragon me jeta un regard qui me transperça de part en part.

**Hatori : finalement, tu n'es pas mieux qu'Akito. Tu es même pire, à vrai dire. Tu te délectes de la douleur et de la souffrance des autres. C'est infâme !!**

Ses paroles me blessèrent profondément. Je le giflai.

**Moi : salaud ! Comment oses-tu me dire ça après tout ce que j'ai fait pour les maudits ?**

Je m'enfuis en claquant la porte et heurta ma grand-mère mais poursuivis ma course.

**Lena : tu n'es pas très délicat Hatori.**

**Hatori : … **

**Lena : Vas-y, parle.**

**Hatori : de quoi parlait-elle ? Qu'a-t-elle fait pour nous ?**

La vieille dame sourit.

**Lena : elle s'est toujours opposée à Akito. Elle l'a empêchée de tuer ta chère Kana, Elle a obtenu la libération de Yuki, elle a permis à Isuzu de vivre chez Kazuma et à ce que Tohru n'ait pas la mémoire effacé. Depuis longtemps, elle agit dans l'ombre en votre faveur à tous, même ceux qui ne sont pas ses animaux. Il est vrai que sa position et son éducation de princesse de l'Enfer font d'elle un personnage complexe. Cependant, malgré son côté cruel, c'est une jeune fille généreuse, prête à tout pour sa famille.**

Le médecin était bouleversé par ses révélations et fut pris de remords. Toutefois, il décida d'attendre la soirée pour s'excuser. Il s'endormit en pensant à sa bien-aimée.


	15. Chapter 15

**Crédits: **Paroles à Elodie Frégé. Persos à Natsuki Takaya sauf Lena et Mélinda.

**Note: **merci pour les reviews!

**Note1:**J'ai posté ce chapitre pour me faire pardonner de la médiocricité du précédent . J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous aurez envie de lire la suite !! Laissez pleins pleins de reviews, please !!!! Prochain chapitre : les derniers maudits et une invitée.

* * *

Je n'avais pas parlé à Hatori depuis notre dispute d'hier. Ses paroles m'avaient profondément blessée. Cependant, la fête de sacrifice allai commencer. J'avais opté pour une robe de style gothic-lolita, bleue outremer avec de la dentelle noire et mes cheveux blonds cendrés étaient liés par un ruban bleu. Je poussai la porte de la grande salle. D'immenses tables étaient dressées de par et autre, autour desquelles deux cents personnes avaient pris place. Hatori, Ayame et Yuki étaient présents eux aussi, mais je feignis l'indifférence et me dirigeai vers le fond de la pièce. Le plafond était peint en noir et orné de symbole rouge. Sur les murs carmins étaient disposés les portraits de tous les maîtres de l'Enfer qui avaient vécu. Le sol, quant à lui, était en mosaïque d'or. Finalement, j'arrivai au grand puit. Des soldats en uniforme violet et munit de fouets, encerclaient trois prisonniers. Ils m'attendaient. J'ouvris la fosse où des flammes rouges, oranges, jaunes et violettes dansaient. Tout le monde se tût.

**Moi : aujourd'hui, jour du sacrifice, nous rendons hommage à la vie et à tous mes prédécesseurs qui ont veillé sur cet endroit. Moi, actuelle princesse des Enfers, je sacrifie ces trois hommes, malfrats et bandits, en ce jour maudit !**

Les gardes les jetèrent dans le puit. Leurs hurlements de douleur se firent entendre quelques instants puis plus rien.

**Lena : et maintenant, à table !**

**Moi : bon appétit.**

Je pris place entre ma grand-mère et Hatori. Des domestiques servirent des plats divers et variés dans de magnifiques plats en argent. Des bougeoirs en tête de mort ornaient les tables malgré les gigantesques lustres tombant du plafond. Les discussions allaient bon train. Tout le monde était de bonne humeur mis à part les trois maudits.

**Moi : _(ignorant totalement Hatori)_ Ayame, Yuki, c'est sympa d'être venus.**

**Ayame : de, de rien.**

**Yuki : c'est glauque.**

**Moi : ça le sera moins après. On mettra de la musique !**

**Ayame : _(soudain intéressé) _c'est bien ça !**

**Moi : oui .**

On nous porta le dessert et je leur expliquai qu'il y avait un quart d'heure de battement, le temps de redisposer les meubles de la salle pour que l'on puisse danser. Le dragon se tourna alors vers moi.

**Hatori : je peux te parler s'il te plaît ?**

**Moi : oui.**

Nous allâmes sur le balcon. La nuit venait de tomber. Il s'appuya contre la rambarde.

**Hatori : je regrette d'avoir été si odieux avec toi. Malgré tout, il y a une chose que je maintiens.**

**Moi : laquelle ?**

**Hatori : que tu as un côté cruel.**

**Moi : je m'en vais.**

Il me retint par le poignet.

**Hatori : malgré tout, tu es aussi quelqu'un d'extraordinaires et de généreux. Tu n'es pas gentille, mais tu penses aux autres. Tu n'as pas peur d'agir pour ce qui est juste et pour tes convictions, même si ce n'est pas toujours de manière très légale. Mais malgré tout, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, et…**

**Moi : Hatori, je suis le diable. Que pourrai-je t'apporter de bon dans ta vie ?**

**Hatori : le bonheur. Tu es peut-être le diable, mais tu ne réponds presque pas à sa description. Toi, tu es un être humain, tu as une âme et un cœur. Tu ne prônes pas la destruction et la guerre. De plus, selon la légende, le diable est un ange…**

**Moi : oui, un ange déchu.**

**Hatori : il est déchu car il ne voit pas ses ailes. Mais moi, je vois parfaitement les tiennes et je sais que tu les utilises pour protéger ceux que tu aimes.**

Des larmes d'émotion coulèrent sur mes joues pâles.

**Moi : je t'aime Hatori, je t'aime tellement.**

Il me serra dans ses bras.

**Hatori : moi aussi je t'aime ma petite fleur de lune.**

Nous restâmes un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant qu'Ayame vienne nous chercher.

**Ayame : allez les amoureux, la fête continue.**

Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur et la première chanson résonna dans la pièce.

**«** M'entends-tu quand je te parle  
Dans la prison de ton coeur  
Je connais le poids de tes larmes  
Et des questions intérieures

**(Hatori)****_ Ton cœur est une prison où tu as enfermé tes sentiments qui n'ont pas lieu d'être en Enfer. Tes larmes sont douloureuses et portent tes regrets, ceux d'une enfance perdue et d'un père absent. Tu te demandes si un jour tu seras libéré de tout ça.  
_  
**Je comprends bien que tu protèges  
De tous les maux et tous les pièges  
En taisant tes douleurs

**(Mélinda) _Tu te protèges en barricadant ton cœur de bloc de glace et tu ne laisses personnes s'en approcher. Tu refuses de souffrir encore une fois, tu ne veux plus de ses sentiments qui font mal et je le comprends._**

Je connais la liste longue  
De ces barrières entre nous  
Quand pour faire comme tout le monde  
On fait semblant jusqu'au bout

**(Mélinda) _Cette liste interminable de frontières à notre amour je la brûlerais dans les flammes de l'Enfer. Les autres ne comprendront peut-être pas mais tant pis. _**

**(Hatori) _L'amour n'a pas de lois et nous l'assumerons, toi la jeune princesse et moi le dragon adulte._**

Mais je veux une place différente  
Etre l'âme soeur et la présence  
Qui comprend tout

**(Mélinda) _Laisse-moi accéder à ton cœur pour le réchauffer. Je ferais fondre la neige et t'apporterais le printemps. Je veux cette place différente._**

Fais tomber les armures  
Viens casser pierre à pierre tous les murs  
Et combler les distances qui t'éloignent de moi

**(Mélinda) _Se rapprocher peu à peu malgré les obstacles_**

**(Hatori) _Briser nos forteresses pour accéder à l'amour._**

Je partage tes blessures  
Je comprends tes erreurs, tes ratures  
Si tu me dis les mots que tu pensais tout bas  
Viens jusqu'à moi

**(Mélinda) _Partager nos souffrances pour mieux guérir_**

**(Hatori) ****_Je sais qu'avec toi tout est possible.  
_  
**Je suis là dans le silence  
Quelque soit le jour et l'heure  
J'attendrai que tu t'avances  
Pour avouer ce qui tes lourd

**(Hatori) ****_J'attendrais que tu sois prête à dévoiler tes secrets, je te consolerais et te protégerais.  
_  
**Je veux cette place différente  
Celle de l'âme soeur, de la présence  
Qui sait porter secours

**(Mélinda) ****_Je viendrais à ton aide si tu te perds dans tes souvenirs, laisse moi te guider vers la lumière.  
_  
**Viens te raccrocher à moi  
Mon coeur est une terre d'asile  
Pour que tu trouves les pas tranquilles  
Vers ton amour

**(Mélinda) _Tu peux compter sur moi, si tu as besoin je serais près de toi_**

**(Hatori) ****_Aies confiance, tu pourras te reposer sur moi  
_  
**Fais tomber les armures  
Viens casser pierre à pierre tous les murs  
Et combler les distances qui t'éloignent de moi

**(Hatori) _Ne jamais être séparé de toi c'est mon souhait_**

**(Mélinda) _Vivre auprès de toi pour combler cette distance._**

Je partage tes blessures  
Je comprends tes erreurs, tes ratures  
Si tu me dis les mots que tu pensais tout bas  
Viens jusqu'à moi…

**(Mélinda) _Être ensemble pour refermer nos blessures_**

**(Hatori) _Notre amour comme remède à nos maux._**

**(H et M) _Viens jusqu'à moi, viens avec moi_**.**»**

La fête se termina vers trois heures du matin mais elle commençait à peine dans mon cœur.

**…………………..**

**Yuki : Kagura, Kisa, que faîtes-vous ici ?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: **Prochain chapitre : cadeau de remerciements. Laissez moi pleins de reviews please et à bientôt !!!!!**

* * *

Yuki : Kagura, Kisa, que vous faîtes ici ?**

**Kagura : c'est Akito qui nous a ordonné de venir.**

**Ayame : c'est étrange de sa part.**

**Moi : mais c'est parfait. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à toutes les deux.**

**Hatori : bonjour.**

**Yuki : qui est ton dernier maudit, Mélinda ?**

**Moi : Kyo.**

**Kagura : génial !!!**

**Moi : je vais le chercher.**

**…………………**

Un peu plus tard chez Shigure.

**Kyo : je refuse de venir avec toi.**

**Moi : mais ce n'est pas pour longtemps Kyo !**

**Kyo : je m'en fous !**

**Shigure : fait un effort. Tu préfères peut-être te faire enfermer par Akito ?**

**Kyo : la ferme sale clebs.**

**Moi : ça suffit ! Pour moi tu es un maudit comme un autre. Tu n'es pas un monstre et tu n'es pas exclu.**

**Tohru : c'est merveilleux Kyo !**

**Kyo : mais…**

Je soupirai. Je venais de comprendre que s'il m'accompagnait, son cœur resterait ici avec Tohru.

**Moi : Kyo, si Tohru nous accompagne, est ce que tu acceptes de venir ?**

Il rougit.

**Kyo : je, mais, que… **

**Tohru : c'est une super idée.**

Il sourit.

**Kyo : dans ce cas c'est d'accord.**

**Moi : Shigure, je te les ramène vite.**

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent.

**Shigure : tu veux lever la malédiction, n'est ce pas ?**

**Moi : à bientôt, grand frère.**

Je sortis à mon tour. Le chien resta stupéfait. C'était la première fois que je l'appelais ainsi.

**…………………………**

Retour au Palais.

**Kisa : grande sœur Tohru !!!**

**Tohru : ma petite Kisa !!!!**

**Yuki : salut.**

**Kagura : Kyooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kyo : _(larmes de croco)_ pas elle !!!!**

**Hatori : du calme !!**

**Moi : Tohru, je te donne le rang d'invité d'honneur. Ainsi, tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici, au même titre que les maudits.**

**Tohru : _(rouge)_ merci Mélinda, vraiment merci !**

**Moi : je t'en prie.**

Chacun regagna sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires et se reposer.

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit. Mes maudits étaient enfin tous auprès de moi. Bientôt, la dernière phase de mon plan pourrait commencer. Je me levai, me déshabillai et revêtis une simple nuisette en soie bleue et repris ma place sur le matelas. Je fermai les yeux quand je sentis une présence à mes côtés et une main dans mes cheveux.

**Hatori : tu es magnifique dans cette tenue.**

Je lui souris tendrement. Son regard était envoûtant et me transperçait.

**Moi : ne me dis pas des choses pareilles.**

**Hatori : et pourquoi ?**

**Moi : parce que ça me fait rougir.**

Il m'embrassa. Cette nuit, je m'endormirais encore dans ses bras. Je sentirais la chaleur de son corps contre le mien ainsi que la douceur de son étreinte protectrice. Personne ne m'avait aimé comme lui, jamais. J'espérais que ça dure toujours. Je finis par sombrer au pays des rêves, bercée par la respiration de mon amant.

**……………………..**

Manoir Soma.

**Akito : tout sera bientôt fini.**

Shigure était debout en face d'elle.

**Shigure : tu regrettes ?**

**Akito : j'aurais voulu vous garder tous ici pour toujours… Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! Je la hais !**

**Shigure : pourtant, tu as participé à son œuvre. C'est toi qui a envoyé Kagura et Kisa là-bas et qui a permis à Hatori d'y aller.**

**Akito : tais-toi ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Le diable ne devrait pas exister ! Je veux pas ! Je veux pas qu'on m'abandonne !**

Elle fondit en larmes. Le chien se baissa et la prit dans ses bras.

**Shigure : Akito, aucun des maudits a choisit ni sa position ni son maître. Cependant, le cœur de chacun se dirige vers une seule personne.**

**Akito : _(le repoussant)_ mais tout vos cœurs doivent être à votre maître !**

**Shigure : non Akito. Chacun donne son cœur à la personne la plus importante de sa vie.**

**Akito : … **

**Shigure : et le mien t'appartient pour l'éternité.**

Il l'embrassa puis quitta la pièce. Le chef de famille était troublé à cause de lui et à cause des évènements de ces derniers jours. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle aussi, elle donnerait son cœur à Shigure. Mais pour l'instant, elle se demandait si Mélinda irait jusqu'au bout et comment il faudrait réagir face à ça.


	17. Chapter 17

**Note: **pensées en italique.

**Note1: **Merci à tous mes lecteurs et j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours !!!! Reviews, reviews, please !!!!

* * *

Ce matin-là, un soleil radieux se leva sur le Palais des Enfers. Le ciel, assorti à mes yeux, brillait de pureté. Il n'y avait pas de vent et les arbres semblaient immobiles. Quelques corbeaux survolèrent discrètement les bâtiments. J'avais convoqué Tohru et les six maudits dans le temple traditionnel.

**Moi : merci à tous. Merci d'être venu.**

Ils s'installèrent en face de moi.

**Moi : si vous êtes là, c'est parce que je tenais à vous remercier d'être revenus vers moi.**

**Kyo : on n'a pas eu trop le choix.**

**Moi : peu importe. Le fait est que vous avez, en quelque sorte, brisé votre lien factice avec Akito et que vous êtes venus vers moi. C'est pour cette raison que je souhaite vous offrir un cadeau à tous les six, et je suis sûre qu'il plaira aussi beaucoup à Tohru.**

**Tous: _??? un cadeau du diable ? étrange…_**

Je m'agenouillai à mon tour et commençai ma prière.

« **_Esprit du dragon !_**

_**Ô toi premier animal crée par le diable**_

_**Quitte ton hôte humain !**_

_**Esprit du dragon !**_

_**Toi né sous le signe du feu**_

_**Quitte ton hôte humain !**_

Hatori est libéré et le spectre d'un dragon flotte au-dessus de lui.

_**Esprit du tigre !**_

_**Ô toi animal sacré**_

_**Quitte ton hôte humain !**_

_**Esprit du tigre !**_

_**Toi, si élégant et féroce**_

_**Quitte ton hôte humain !**_

Kisa se blottit dans les bras de Tohru. Elle est libérée et le spectre d'un tigre flotte sur sa tête.

_**Esprit du sanglier !**_

_**Ô toi animal châtié**_

_**Quitte ton hôte humain !**_

_**Esprit sanglier !**_

_**Toi né sous le signe de la terre**_

_**Quitte ton hôte humain !**_

Kagura est libérée et pleure. Le spectre du sanglier flotte au-dessus d'elle.

_**Esprit du serpent !**_

_**Ô toi animal du péché originel**_

_**Quitte ton hôte humain !**_

_**Esprit du serpent !**_

_**Toi si malin et fragile**_

_**Quitte ton hôte humain !**_

Ayame est libéré et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Yuki. Le spectre du serpent flotte sur sa tête.

_**Esprit du rat !**_

_**Ô toi animal rusé**_

_**Quitte ton hôte humain !**_

_**Esprit du rat !**_

_**Toi vivant en société**_

_**Quitte ton hôte humain !**_

Yuki est libéré et serre son frère dans ses bras. Le spectre du rat flotte au-dessus de lui.

_**Esprit du chat !**_

_**Ô toi animal doublement maudit**_

_**Quitte ton hôte humain !**_

_**Esprit du chat !**_

_**Toi exclu et pourtant si beau**_

_**Quitte ton hôte humain !**_

Kyo est libéré et enlace Tohru. Le spectre du chat flotte sur sa tête.

_**Esprits des animaux crées par le diable**_

**_Reposez en paix, et ce, à jamais !_ »**

Les six spectres disparurent. Tohru pleurait de joie. Je sautai dans les bras d'Hatori. Chacun me remercia. Le soir nous allions faire une fête. La dernière.

**…………………..**

Au même moment.

Akito eut un pincement au cœur. Mélinda était allée jusqu'au bout. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

**…………………….**

Akito va-t-elle finir de lever la malédiction ? Comment va se passer la dernière fête ? Et pourquoi tous les maudits étaient-ils auprès du dieu ? Les réponses viendront bientôt…


	18. Chapter 18

Manoir Soma.

**Shigure : que comptes-tu faire à présent ?**

**Akito : tu veux savoir si je vais finir de lever la malédiction ?**

**Shigure : oui.**

**Akito : de toute manière je ne sais pas comment faire.**

**Shigure : Akito, viens avec moi s'il te plaît.**

**Akito : où ça ?**

**Shigure : viens.**

Il l'attrapa par la main et l'attira dehors. Ils marchèrent un long moment sous le ciel étoilé, avant d'arriver à un lac.

**Akito : pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?**

**Shigure : on dit que lorsque l'on regarde la surface de l'eau, les réponses à nos questions apparaissent.**

**Akito : je m'en vais. Je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre des bêtises pareilles.**

Il la retint.

**Shigure : pourquoi tous les maudits étaient près de toi ? Pourquoi chacun n'a pas été près de son maître dès le départ ?**

**Akito : tu le sais !**

**Shigure : _(ressérant son étreinte) _dis-le !**

**Akito : c'était pour faire disparaître le diable ! Le père de Mélinda avait trop commis de crimes ! Il ne fallait pas que ça recommence !**

**Shigure : mais il s'est révélé que Mélinda n'est pas un monstre.**

**Akito : … le monstre c'est moi et je le sais. Moi, le dieu, j'ai agi avec plus de cruauté qu'elle, qui est le diable. C'est ironique, n'est ce pas ?**

**Shigure : c'est vrai. Cependant, aujourd'hui les choses ont changé. La moitié des maudits sont libérés. Akito, il est temps pour toi aussi de prendre ta vie en main.**

Elle le gifla mais le chien ne céda pas.

**Akito : pourquoi es-tu le plus méchant avec moi ?**

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

**Shigure : parce que c'était pour moi, la seule manière de t'aimer.**

Elle rougit contre sa volonté. Shigure lui caressa la joue.

**Shigure : je t'ai toujours dit que tu étais la seule et c'est la vérité. Mais, si ce soir, tu me repousses encore une fois, je ne reviendrais pas. Je n'ai plus le courage.**

Akito resta silencieuse et le chien tourna les talons.

**Akito : même quand la malédiction n'existera plus, tu resteras avec moi ?**

Il se retourna et se rapprocha d'elle.

**Shigure : si c'est ce que tu souhaite.**

Elle esquissa un sourire.

**Akito : c'est ce que je veux.**

Il l'embrassa et elle se laissa faire. Des frissons la parcoururent et atteignirent la cage de son cœur, qui céda. Ce fut alors que le destin reprit ses droits. Shigure, Haru, Hiro, Isuzu, Ritsu et Momiji sentirent un poids se détacher de leurs corps. Les spectres des derniers animaux rejoignirent leurs amis dans le firmament. La malédiction était désormais détruite à jamais. Shigure enlaça Akito comme s'il voulait arrêter le temps.

**……………………….**

Palais des Enfers.

**Moi : petite annonce s'il vous plaît !**

Les six maudits et Tohru se tournèrent vers moi.

**Moi : j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer.**

**Kyo : on t'écoute.**

**Moi : vos amis ont été libéré à leur tour. La malédiction n'existe plus. Ainsi, ce soir ils seront parmi nous pour la fête.**

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Akito pour pénétrer dans la pièce, suivie de ses sept ex-maudits. Yuki enlaça son cher Haru, Hiro rejoignit Kisa et Momiji sauta dans les bras de Tohru sous les réprimandes de Kyo. Shigure retrouva ses deux amis. Quant à moi, je me dirigeai vers Akito.

**Moi : merci.**

**Akito : de quoi ?**

**Moi : d'être venue.**

**Akito : tu es sincère ?**

**Moi : oui. Mon rêve vient de se réaliser.**

**Akito : _(surprise)_ et quel était-il ?**

**Moi : que nous soyons tous ensemble, réunis comme une famille et sans rivalité.**

**Akito : tu y croyais ?**

**Moi : oui, je n'ai jamais perdu espoir. Tu sais ce que j'aimerais ?**

**Akito : non.**

**Moi : que l'on devienne amie.**

**Akito : vraiment ?**

**Moi : oui. Tirons un trait sur toutes ces années. Le temps du renouveau est arrivé.**

Ce fut sur ces paroles que la dernière fête commença. Jadis, le dieu et le diable créèrent des animaux, mais chacun jalousa l'autre de la beauté de ses créations. Ils décidèrent de faire la guerre pour savoir qui avait le plus de talent. Elle dura des décennies. Aujourd'hui, ce conflit venait de prendre fin. Le dieu et le diable s'étaient réconcilliés. Elles avaient compris que l'envie était la pire des choses. Et, ce soir, autour d'une table en bois, les treize animaux et leurs deux maîtres se saluent une dernière fois. La malédiction est brisée, leur nouvelle vie peut enfin commencer. La fin de toute chose est le début d'une autre. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

**………………………..**

Deux ans plus tard.

Depuis la fin de la malédiction, chacun avait enfin pris sa vie et son destin en main. Haru et Yuki sont partis vivre au Canada. Kyo et Tohru vivent au dojo et se sont fiancés le mois dernier. Kisa et Hiro sont au lycée et se rapprochent peu à peu. Isuzu et Kagura sont entrées à Todaï. Momiji est entré comme violoniste professionnel dans un orchestre et fait le tour du monde. Ayame a agrandit sa boutique avec sa fiancée. Kureno a disparut et ne donne plus de nouvelles. Shigure et Akito, malgré leurs disputes quotidiennes et parfois violentes, doivent se marier le mois prochain. Il semblerait qu'elle soit enceinte et que cela rende Shigure nerveux. Quant à Hatori et moi, nous nous sommes mariés l'an passé malgré la désapprobation d'une partie de la famille. Il a ouvert un cabinet mixte, où il reçoit aussi bien les vampires et les démons, que les humains. Nous avons aussi eu une petite fille. Elle s'appelle Siyana et a six mois. Nous en sommes très fiers. Cette histoire nous aura appris que même si tout semble perdu, il y a toujours, quelque part, une petite lueur d'espoir. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu vivre en tant que diable et que, nous avons pu briser la malédiction qui pesait sur notre famille.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez moi des reviews pour me donner votre avis. S'il vous plaît !!!! J'écrirais sûrement d'autres fics et j'espère que vous les lirez. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire, qui l'ont lu ou qui ont laissé un commentaire.Voilu, à bientôt. Kuss XXXX. 


End file.
